The Missing Ranger
by Reina Grayson
Summary: There's one thing Tommy's never talked about...at least to the Dino Thunder Rangers. What happens when this secret is revealed. Rating is temporary, will change should the story take on a life of it's own and grow beyond K
1. Chapter 1

Writing style changed, and I really wanted to redo some old stories...

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

School time has not been good to four teens…but it wasn't entirely their fault. Today at Reefside High School, Dr. Oliver had given a test to his first period science class and everyone was finished except for three of the students. Dr. Oliver let them stay into second period, his free period, so they could finish.

Suddenly, a girl around 24 years old came into the room, and looked like she was lost.

"Yes, can I help you?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was told you had a free period right now." The girl said.

"These three are just finishing a test…wait…why didn't I realize it was you. I haven't seen you since the red rangers got together to fight the old generals." Dr. Oliver said with a big smile on his face.

"I know; it has been a while."

"Dr. O…should you really have mentioned that to her?" The brunnete haired boy in the room said in a low voice.

"It's alright Conner; this is my little sister, Tarona." Dr. Oliver answered.

The three teens were shocked….their teacher/mentor's video didn't mention anything about Tarona.

"But she wasn't in the video…wouldn't you have mentioned her?" The girl of the trio stated.

"Well, Kira; if anything had happened and the video fell into the wrong hands; I didn't want her in any danger." Dr. Oliver said.

"So….these are the new ones, huh?" Tarona asked.

"Yea. Tarona, meet Conner, Ethan, and Kira." Dr. Oliver said.

"Conner…..you wouldn't happen to have a twin would you?" Tarona asked as she thought the boy looked familiar.

"Yea…that means you've been around the Ninja Storm rangers." Conner said.

"I actually met your brother, hope you're nothing like him."

Just then Tarona's hands started to glow red, and Dr. Oliver knew right away what was up. "Where's the trouble."

"Just outside the school property. You think you're up to the challenge, Dr. Oliver." Tarona said as she smirked at her brother.

"Oh, I'm up for it." He said as he let his silver bracelet turn into a morpher. "And just call me Tommy…I am your brother after all."

"The black dino gem chose you?" Tarona asked in surprise.

"It did. Alright guys, let's do this." Tommy said as he turned to the teens.

"I'm not gone from fighting for long, and it pulls me back in." Tarona stated and with that she got into a familiar stance to Tommy.

"I can't believe you still use that." Tommy stated.

"Haven't in a while, but I'm sure I'll need it." Tarona said as she moved her arms. "Ze….O."

She transformed and was in a familiar suit to the three teens as they thought back to the video diary, yet this one was purple with a heart emblem as the visor of the helmet.

"Ready Rangers?" Tommy asked as his bracelet changed into a morpher.

Conner, Kira and Ethan didn't have to say anything as they let their similar looking bracelets change. "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

The four other occupants of the room transformed and then they headed out, with the purple ranger from the past right behind them.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Just Outside the school Grounds

It didn't take long for the rangers to arrive at the scene and that's when they saw who or what was causing the problem. The creature turned around and seemed ready to fight.

"Hello, Tommy; are you ready to finally lose." The creature said.

"You know that will never happen, Zeltrex." Tommy said as he pulled his Braciostaff.

"I see you've recruited a new brat to help you." Zeltrex said.

"Just visiting." The purple clad heroine stated.

"Then this will be your last day." Zeltrex said.

"A villain that's right to the point….typical."

Suddenly an explosion hit right behind the rangers and they we're sent forward, but Tarona was able to stop the flames and keep her balance.

"We'll find the monster; think you can handle Zeltrex, sis?" Tommy asked.

"This will be fun." Tarona stated.

With that the Dino Thunder rangers went to locate the monster as they knew Zeltrex didn't create the explosion.

"So, the new girl is left to me…and here I hoped that I would end the black ranger today."

"You'll have to go through me to get to him." Tarona remarked, and Zeltrex took her up on that challenge.

The strange creature went after Tarona; but she was besting him at every turn, and she didn't even have a weapon.

"You fight like the Black Ranger…." Zeltrex said as he recognized the girl's style.

"You'd be surprised how I fight." Tarona stated, and with that, she went into a style of martial arts that Zeltrex had never seen.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Within his base, the head villain was watching this new ranger fight, and he saw something familiar in the fighting style.

"So….she has been around those ninja rangers. How…..interesting." The villain remarked.

"Should I go help him, Mesagog?" A woman asked as she walked up beside him.

"No, let us see how Zeltrex handles this, but be ready Elsa, as I just might have use of your services soon enough." Mesagog told his third in command.

"Very well, Lord Mesagog." Elsa said, and with that she continued to watch at her master's side.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Reefside

While Tarona fought Zeltrex, the Dino Thunder rangers had found the monster. It wasn't an easy fight for them, but they finally weaken it enough to where they could blast it away.

"Alright guys, let's bring them together." Conner said, and with that the Z-rex blaster with bracio staff attached was assembled.

"Z-rex blaster ready…..fire." The rangers said, and the blast from their combined weapons destroyed the creature.

The heroes were ready for the creature to grow, but it didn't….and that made the rangers curious.

"Something's not right…..we better meet back up with Tarona." Tommy said.

"I agree; she's never fought Zeltrex." Conner said.

Ethan and Kira just nodded, and the four rangers took off to help their ally.

When they arrived, as they were not that far from the other fight, they saw that Tarona was really going at Zeltrex, but then Zeltrex was ready to play dirty. He activated his sword's energy attack after kicking Tarona back, and she was unsteady on her feet. Conner was ready to run and help her, but Tommy stopped him.

"Wha…." Conner started.

"Trust me." Tommy said, and he turned his attention back to his sister's fight.

Before the energy hit her, Tarona was able to steady herself and suddenly she was surrounded by fire, but she wasn't scared. Zeltrex's energy blast hit it but Tarona was completely unharmed. The fire then moved to her hand and formed a sword. She then ran for her opponent and was in a flurry of attacks with her fiery sword and martial arts combined.

Zeltrex was sent backward. As he got back to his feet; the rangers could tell that he was at his limit.

"Tired already Zeltrex?" Tarona asked.

"We WILL meet again girl…and I will destroy you." Zeltrex said.

"Yea, I've heard that one before." Tarona said; sarcasm in her voice. "Tell your leader that there's another Oliver around, and I'm as good as my brother."

"Very well, girl; until we meet again." Zeltrex said; then he disappeared through a portal.

The rangers started running over to Tarona and she turned to face them. Suddenly she demorphed and started to collapse. Tommy ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You alright?" Tommy asked as Tarona looked at him.

"Just weak….is there somewhere safe where we can talk?" Tarona asked; her weakness in her voice.

"Yea, we'll head to my place." Tommy said, and he helped her stand up. The rangers then headed out to return to their base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mesagog's Island

"I am disappointed, Zeltrex; it is not like you to run from a fight." Mesagog said as Zeltrex stood before him.

"The new ranger is different. I do not believe what she said before I left." Zeltrex said, trying to keep from being punished.

"And just what would that be?" Mesagog questioned.

"She said that she was Dr. Oliver's sister." Zeltrex answered

"I see…well then, we will just have to destroy her along with Dr. Oliver then….won't we." Mesagog said as he close to Zeltrex.

"Yes, Master." Zeltrex could tell that his master was starting to get angry, so he did not talk back.

"Leave me; I must figure out our next move." Mesagog remarked, and with that the second in command left.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Fifteen Minutes Later

The rangers arrived in their hidden base and Tommy helped Tarona to the computer chair. She was feeling a little better; but not yet back to 100%.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Conner said.

"Guess the Ninja rangers weren't here for long then." Tarona stated.

"Just a couple of days." Kira stated. "And Blake really was cute."

Conner and Ethan just rolled their eyes, but Tarona grinned.

"Yea, but to be honest, I had a crush on Cam." Tarona added.

"Okay, can we get back to the main thing…..how did you get your Zeo powers, and where did that fire come from?" Ethan asked.

"Before I get into that, I need to tell you the story of how I came to meet Zordon and Tommy's first group of rangers. I grew up away from Earth on a planet called KO-35."

"Isn't that Andros' planet?" Ethan asked.

"You've been researching all the past rangers….you're a computer geek, aren't you?"

"Computer Enthusiast." Ethan corrected.

"Anyway; I was about 10 when the big invasion of KO-35 happened, and not only with that attack was my life changed, but my destiny was as well." Tarona stated.

_KO-35; Fourteen Years ago_

_ Dark Specter's army was decimating the planet, but two long rangers were fighting with all their might to keep the Piranhatrons away from citizens while the KO-35 army was doing what they could._

_ The two lone rangers were very skilled and beating back the enemy quickly. It was just then that a creature showed up and was taking down members of the planet's army._

_ "This one's mine." The red ranger said._

_ While Red Ranger fought the creature, the Silver ranger continued to fight the Piranhatrons. One had surprised him, but before anything could happen, the Piranhatron was pulled away and sent flying. As the Silver Ranger turned after clearing away the few left around him, he turned and saw a young girl._

_ "Tarona…I thought I told you to stay hidden!" The Silver ranger said._

_ "I did, Zhane, but some Piranhatrons found me." Tarona told him._

_ "We have to go help Andros." Zhane said as he saw the Red Ranger go down._

_ "You go; I'll take care of these guys." Tarona remarked._

_ "Stay safe, sis." Zhane said and with that he ran off to help his best friend and teammate._

_ Tarona was fighting hard, and even taking down some of the Piranhatrons; then suddenly she caught her brother's sacrifice out of the corner of her eye as an explosion caught her attention._

_ "Zhane…NOOOO." Andros shouted as he was able to get back on his feet._

_ "NOOOOOO!" Tarona shouted and suddenly a fire came from her body and threw EVERYONE within its range off their feet._

_ Before she could recover from her anger/grief at the loss of her brother, Tarona was teleported away._

Present Time

"Wow." Conner remarked as Tarona finished the story about the invasion.

"I never knew what happened to the Silver Ranger." Kira said, thinking back to the video diary.

"Only I, Andros, and the Space rangers knew." Tarona said.

"But I thought Dr. O knew everything?" Ethan asked.

Tommy only laughed. "I may be smart…and have plenty of knowledge about Ranger history, but I never knew what happened to Zhane to put him in the cryofreeze."

"So when you were teleported…what happened next?" Conner questioned, wanting to know more.

_Unknown Location, After KO-35 War_

_ Tarona materialized in an area that she didn't know. As she looked around she saw a partial circle console, a crystal globe on a stand and behind her there was a large empty tube. She didn't know what to do; then a little robot came walking up to her._

_ "Welcome to the Command Center."_

_ "Why did you bring me here from my home planet?" Tarona asked._

_ "I am the one that took you from KO-35." A voice boomed._

_ Tarona turned around and saw that the large tube now had a face in it and nothing else. "Why take me away from the war there…my brother and friend need me." Tears started to come to the 10 year old's eyes at the thought of Zhane in that explosion._

_ "My sensors indicate that the war is over and the Red ranger there is fine." The face said._

_ "What about the silver ranger?"_

_ "He lives, but is in critical condition." The face answered. "I am Zordon of Eltare. I brought you here from KO-35 because your newly discovered fire ability has the same energy signature as the Rangers' zords. You can help them as I also saw your fighting style and you have what we need in an ally."_

_ "I can't help but feel I'm needed back home." Tarona said, but Zordon could tell that she was thinking hard on the subject. "If you say that Zhane is alive and Andros is alright…..then alright; I'll help. I know that Andros will take care of Zhane."_

_ "Thank you for accepting this task. As an ally to the Power Rangers, there are three rules that all must follow. 1. Never use your power, or in your case special ability, for personal gain; 2. Never escalate a fight unless forces to, and 3. Never tell anyone that you are aiding the Ranger or reveal their identities." Zordon informed the girl._

_ "You have my word, Zordon." Tarona said._

_ "I'm Alpha 5; is there anything I can do to make you comfortable here at the Command Center?"_

_ "I just need some time alone, Alpha 5." Tarona stated._

_ "You can walk around outside, it's secluded here." Alpha 5 told her._

_ "Thank you." Tarona said and with that Alpha showed her the way to outside. _

Present Time

Conner, Ethan and Kira were staring at Tarona with shock on their faces.

"Oh, Tarona…it's been a while." A voice said, and that pulled the rangers out of their stupor.

"It has; so you're this group's Alpha 5….huh, Hailey."

"More like I'm this group's Cam Watanabe."

"Ah, so your skills have improved that much. It's good to see you again." Tarona said as she walked over to the new person in the room and smiled.

"Wait, so YOU knew about her too….." Conner stated.

"Dude…this IS Hailey we're talking about." Ethan remarked.

"Well, from what I saw out there, you've been around a lot of rangers, there was more than just Wind Ninja Academy in your style." Kira stated.

"Besides the styles I picked up from the first group of rangers…..I've seen plenty of styles to keep my opponents confused." Tarona said. "So, anything I should know about Zeltrex and his boss?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember Terrence Smith…"

"Yea, you and he met on your first dig….but isn't he….well…dead?" Tarona asked.

"Turns out you just fought him." Tommy stated.

"Zeltrex has had a thing against Dr. O ever since we started as rangers…never knew why till he finally explained it a while back." Ethan stated.

"Okay, that explains how he recognized my first fighting style….he's obsessed with Tommy." Tarona stated.

"And about his boss; to put it bluntly….Mesagog."

"Okay, I'm lost…and what's his motive?" Tarona asked.

"Somewhat different from the whole "Take over the world" plot…He wants to take the Earth back to the era of the dinosaurs." Tommy remarked, but then he thought about something that he was sure his little sister didn't know about. "Before we go any further…you and I need to talk alone."

"Sure." Tarona said, and with that the two of them left the base and headed for the house above.

Once Tommy was sure that the others weren't around, he turned to Tarona and she noticed a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember David?"

"Yea, he's our brother…wait, what…."

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out. "During Astronema's final attack…..he was…."

Tarona saw the tears in Tommy's eyes and he didn't have to finish. "I know he was our brother….and I should have told you but I…..I saw him get killed by some Quantrons."

This threw Tommy out of whack and he just starred at Tarona. "Why didn't you tell me when we last saw each other?"

"We didn't know him very long…but he did go down fighting…he would have made a good ranger."

This got Tommy to smile, but he was still sad that his brother had died during that attack. "He would have, but destiny had other things in store for him."

"I'm sure it did; as it did for me." Tarona said.

"Glad to see you back in action." Tommy remarked with a big smile.

"How long has it been since you said that." Tarona asked, with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Too long."

The two siblings then hugged, showing that they were happy to see each other again.

* * *

><p>Don't know why I never thought about David Trueheart till today, but hey, that's what research will do to a person's story. Hope you didn't cry too much with that last scene.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

While Tommy and Tarona were talking upstairs, the three original rangers were talking among themselves. Hailey had excused herself as she needed to check some systems and when she started into those things; she was always out of tune with the world around her.

"This is crazy….can we really trust her, I mean she comes out of nowhere and she wasn't even MENTIONED in the video diary." Conner remarked.

"I hate to say it…but Conner's right. What if this is just a scheme of Mesagog's to infiltrate us?" Ethan said.

Kira didn't know what to say; but the boys had her thinking about this. "What about that power of hers…I mean she seems to be in full control of it."

"Her story about KO-35 IS a little farfetched." Ethan added.

"You want to know more about me…all you have to do is ask." A voice said.

The three original Dino thunder rangers turned and saw Tommy and Tarona along with Trent Fernandez, the white ranger who was one his way to the base anyway; standing there, and Tarona looked about ready to attack them.

"This should be good." Trent said; wanting to know about this new girl.

"Alright, dazzle us." Conner remarked.

"I didn't learn the truth about myself until Tommy and the others became the Zeo Rangers. He had suddenly disappeared and we were all getting worried about him. It wasn't long before we discovered that his brainwaves were being altered." Tarona said.

_Power Chamber; Zeo Ranger Era_

_ The rangers were really worried; they had learned just three hours ago that Tommy's brainwaves were being altered. They hadn't noticed, but 12 year old Tarona of KO-35 was starting to have headaches. She didn't think anything about it for a few minutes….until the headaches became stronger and she let out a small cry of pain. This got the ranger's attention, and just as she started to lose her balance, Jason was there to catch her._

_ "Tarona, what's wrong."_

_ "I don't know how, but I can feel Tommy's pain." Tarona answered as Jason helped her sit down._

_ "Is that even possible?" Adam asked._

_ "She __**is**__ from another planet; maybe it's common for her." Tanya said as Kat sat next to Tarona._

_ "Ai, ai, ai Zordon….maybe we should tell her the truth." Alpha remarked, worried about the little girl._

_ "It seems that the time has come indeed Alpha." Zordon said._

_ Tarona's headaches seemed to stop, but she was still feeling what was happening to Tommy. "Zordon…what is Alpha talking about….what truth."_

_ "12 years ago a child was born here on Earth and the moment she took her first breath I sensed a great power within her. I knew she would be needed one day so I sent her off planet to a similar planet to that of Earth until she was old enough to accept her destiny and most of all to protect her." Zordon said, but the rangers knew there was more to this story. "You, Tarona, ARE that child…and the reason you can feel Tommy's pain is that you are his younger sister."_

_ Everyone was shocked, but Tarona was the most shocked. She didn't say anything, but Zordon seemed to see what was going through Tarona's eyes._

_ "You seem to have a slight psychic connection with Tommy and I am unsure why." Zordon stated. "We will save him, and defeat whoever took him."_

_ "You're right, Zordon…but when we find him; I'm going too." Tarona said as she stood up._

_ "I thought you would want to once you learned the truth, so Alpha has designed something special to aid you further in your future battles." Zordon said, and Alpha 5 walked over to Tarona holding a box._

_ Tarona opened the box, and there was a Zeo morpher inside._

_ "But I thought mine was the last crystal, Zordon." Jason remarked._

_ "This is not a natural Zeo crystal. Since you all harnessed the Zeo crystals, I knew Tarona would be needed in the field more. We have been analyzing her unique fire power and created a synthetic crystal that connects to her inner power." Zordon said as Tarona took the two part morpher out of the box._

_ "Thank you Zordon." Tarona said as she put the morpher on._

_ It soon turned into a communicator, but was purple where the others were their ranger colors._

Present Time

"So what did happen to Dr. Oliver?" Trent asked.

"Prince Gasket had made him think he was the leader of the Machine Empire along with the idea that we were his enemies and he even fought Jason after he was sucked into the same dimension. We were only able to save Tommy when we arrived in that dimension and demorphed to let him see our true faces. The brainwashing was strong, but we got through to him and he was back with us." Tarona said.

"I needed to see the faces of my friends; Kat was right about that part. After we got away from Gasket, Tarona told me the truth, and we've been close ever since." Tommy remarked.

"Sounds good, but how did she meet the Ninja Storm Rangers?" Ethan asked.

Just before Tarona could answer, the alert sounded and all the rangers ran over to the computer.

"He never gives up." Tommy said.

"Want to double team him this time?" Tarona asked as she watched Zeltrex destroy a building.

"I'm sure there's another monster around…we'll take care of them." Conner said.

"Tarona, why don't you do this demorphed; last time really did a number on your strength." Ethan remarked.

"Ethan's right, you told him you were my sister, so he knows you're an Oliver." Tommy said.

"Let's show these guys what we can do together." Kira said.

"I can't wait to get out there…since I missed out on the last fight." Trent said.

"Alright then. Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready." Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent responded.

"Dino Thunder, power up." All but Trent called out

"White Ranger, Dino Power." Trent said, and soon the Dino Thunder Rangers were ready to fight.

They headed out on their Raptor Cycles and Dino ATVs with Tarona riding with her brother.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Downtown Reefside

Zeltrex was really tearing up the area and it seems that he had a lovely assistant with him. It was Mesagog's third in command, Elsa and she was having as much fun as Zeltrex. As they readied another energy blast…they stopped as they heard engines heading their way. The two evil generals turned around to see the rangers on their way toward them.

The vehicles stopped and the rangers dismounted. "So, we have to have this little dance again, Zeltrax."

"Do I know you…brat?" Zeltrex asked as he looked at the normal human.

"Did you already forget the butt kicking I gave you earlier?" The girl said.

"So, you really are Dr. Oliver's sister…interesting to see you ready to fight me without your ranger power." Zeltrex said.

"Don't worry about me; I'm still fierce without my ranger power." Tarona said.

Without another word being said Zeltrex and Elsa released their energy attacks and the rangers scattered. Tommy and Tarona stayed close and Trent was with them while the three original Dino Thunder rangers landed together. They then went after Elsa and the Oliver siblings stayed on Zeltrex with Trent helping.

"You don't look so fierce." Zeltrex said, but Tarona started into a new style that Zeltrex didn't know and she was able to push him back far enough.

While they handled Zeltrex; Kira, Conner and Ethan went after Elsa and that fight was really harsh as the third in command seemed to be on top of her game and the rangers were taking a beating…that is until they pulled out the z-rex blaster and fired it. Elsa wasn't destroyed, but she teleported away. They didn't want to interfere with the other fight, so they watched.

Zeltrex was being double teamed by Tommy and Trent, then Tarona saw an opening and went for it. What she didn't see was that Zeltrex's sword arm moved faster than the rangers could catch and Tarona felt a pain as the tip of the sword entered her body. She backed away and another wave of pain came as the blade left the wound.

Tommy was furious. "That's it…Super Dino Mode." He soon went after Zeltrex with the same ferocity he had when he took out the stronger Terrorsaurus after waking up from his coma. Trent grabbed Tarona and got her to the other rangers. They were worried as Tarona held the wound.

Zeltrex was thrown back in his fight, and Tommy was ready to get him away for now. "Braciostaff….Energy Orb."

The blast hit Zeltrex and he was sent flying by the explosion. After he landed he struggled to get up and his stance showed anger. "You WILL regret that, Black Ranger."

"Mess with my sister again and YOU'LL be the one regretting your actions." Tommy said and he was ready for round two, but Zeltrex teleported away.

Tommy was exhausted from his fight, but he didn't let that stop him from checking on Tarona. He got over there and could tell that she was really hurt. Just as he was about to ask if she was alright, Tarona passed out. Trent caught her and Tommy was worried. "Let's get her back to base."

The rangers agreed and Trent carried Tarona over to his ATV and gently sat her over the seat then sat behind her and as the others mounted their rides, the rangers headed back for the Dino Thunder Base.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dino Thunder Base; Ten Minutes Later

The ATVs and Cycles were quick to get back to the base and Tommy took his sister from Trent's ATV and set her on the nearby table. The Rangers then quickly demorphed and there was concern on all of their faces, but none more so that Tommy.

"What happened, the cameras were blocked." Hailey asked as she grabbed the med kit.

"Zeltrex happened." Conner said as Tommy was showing anger in his stance and on his face.

As soon as Hailey got to Tarona, they all noticed a faint purple glow cover her body.

"No way…" Kira said as she thought about the glow.

Hailey pulled Tarona's hand away from the wound and it was completely sealed. It was then that everyone saw something familiar.

"How is…" Conner asked.

"To those who possess a great power, all things are possible." Tommy said, thinking back to something Dulcea told him when he was the White Ranger.

Tarona was conscious the whole time but very weak. She lifted her head and looked at her closed hand. As it opened the purple glow was only surrounding a stone.

"Looks like the question of your fire power has been answered." Tommy remarked.

"It was probably passed down through the bloodline." Hailey remarked.

"Why didn't it choose Dr. Oliver then?" Trent asked.

"Even though it was possible for it to be within me; I was destined for the black gem." Tommy remarked, a small grin on his face.

"If this is what's been giving me my fire power, it's no wonder I'm weak right now." Tarona said as she struggled to sit up. "I need some time to recover."

"While we're waiting for Mesagog to attack….again, how about you tell us more about your past?" Trent asked.

Everyone was curious as they looked at her.

"Maybe she needs a little more time." Tommy said.

"He's right, I need to rest up….how about in an hour I try telling the next big part of my ranger journey." Tarona said, and with that the rangers nodded.

While the teens went to hang out at CyberSpace; Hailey and Tommy started working on something in the lab area of the base.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Mesagog's Lair

"I hope you had a perfectly good reason for going after the rangers without an order from me."

"I thought that if I brought you Dr. Oliver's sister, we could retrieve the dino gems from the rangers." Zeltrex remarked.

"An interesting plan…but I noticed you went a little too far." Elsa stated as she stood beside Zeltrex.

"You're one to talk, Elsa; I noticed that you ran after those three teenagers only scratched you." Mesagog said.

"I am sorry master, but I did not wish to be injured too much for the rest of this mission." Elsa answered back.

"I think we need a new approach to this. Leave me." Mesagog ordered and the two generals headed out.

The dinosaur-human hybrid villain went to his stock of monster components and started looking for just what he needed to capture this new interference in his plans.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Dino Thunder Base; One Hour Later

Tarona was getting stronger and walking around the base when what sounded like a stampede as the teenage rangers came running into the base.

"Hey, you're alright…so do you still have your fire power?" Conner asked.

"Yea, it's strengthening, but I have a little surprise that Hailey and Tommy finished a bit ago." Tarona said as she turned to the teens and held up her right wrist and they saw a familiar bracelet.

"Was there even another zord, I thought we retrieved them all?" Ethan asked.

"I bet they did it so she's not so drained with her fire power." Kira remarked.

"A sixth ranger, that's good enough for me." Trent remarked.

"Think you can handle Mesagog and his cronies?" Conner asked as he stepped in front of Tarona.

"I've dealt with space monsters, mutants from the future, and pretty much everything in between." Tarona said as she extended her hand and the two shook on the agreement.

"So, since you're back to normal…how about that next story?" Trent asked.

"Alright, so the next part of the story takes place when Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Justin and Adam were Turbo rangers. It was time for the senior members to pass on their powers and head out to pursue their dreams and such."

_Power Chamber Hidden Room; Turbo Rangers Era_

_ The power transfer had happened, and the rangers, past and present, were talking with each other._

_ "I won't let you down Tommy, you trusted me with this mantle and I'll make you proud." TJ said as he talked to Tommy and Tarona._

_ "Like I said, you didn't show fear when coming to my aid, so you've already made me proud to choose you as the rangers' leader. Just take care of Justin and my sister for me alright?" Tommy said._

_ Tarona rolled her eyes. "Tommy, I'm 13 now, I think I can handle myself."_

_ TJ laughed. "I'll take care of them; and I can't wait to see what you can really do, Tarona."_

_ "Well, I need to say goodbye to Tarona…..privately." Tommy said and as TJ walked away to talk to him new teammates, Tarona turned to her older brother._

_ "Promise me you'll help the rookies as much as you can." Tommy said._

_ "I can do better; even after the Turbo rangers' era ends, if there is ANY group of rangers out there, I will offer my allegiance to them." Tarona said with a smile._

_ "Thanks sis." Tommy said as he hugged his little sister._

_ "Have fun out there with racing and such." Tarona said, and after everyone said their goodbyes, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam left the power chamber for the last time._

Present Day

"Ever since that day, I've been in space, on a magical piece of land in the sky and pretty much everywhere else. That's how I met Cam and the Ninja Storm rangers and trained at the Wind Ninja Academy." Tarona said.

"Wow; so…there have been how many groups of rangers before us?" Conner asked.

"There have been nine eras of Power Rangers since I came back to earth at age 10 and I've been there to help all of them." Tarona said.

The teenage rangers were speechless but Tommy just smiled.

"You guys going to say anything?" Tarona asked as she snapped her fingers.

This brought the teens out of their stupor. "You've been helping the rangers for THAT long….haven't you missed Dr. O at all?" Kira asked.

"I did miss seeing my brother, but when the rest of the machine empire dug up Lord Zedd's old zord, Serpentera; he called the rangers from Wild Force back together and they defeated the Machine empire generals AND Serpentera….well Cole beat Serpentera." Tarona said.

"He did the red ranger mantle proud…as have ALL the red rangers that came after me and Jason." Tommy said, still smiling.

Conner seemed embarrassed, but after everything that was going on; he was happy that the red gem chose him.

Just then, as it seems is the usual for the rangers, the alert went off and the six rangers went over to the computer and this time it wasn't Zeltrex, but a crazy looking monster. It was a large bear-looking monster with tears in its fur like its muscles were too large.

"Was wondering when Mesagog would send another monster." Trent stated.

"Alright guys, let's go for it." Tarona said.

"Hey, I'm leader here." Conner remarked.

"Sorry, can't wait to try my new ranger form out." Tarona said.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready." The five other rangers said.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up." The first four rangers cried out.

"White Ranger, Dino Power."

"Dino Thunder, Fire Up." Tarona called.

The six rangers were transformed and they looked at Tarona. Their faces couldn't be seen, but they were confused. Tarona's helmet looked more like a cat instead of a dinosaur, and Tommy knew the reason for that.

"Why a cat?" Ethan asked.

"Saber-tooth tiger to be exact. The first earth Yellow ranger's zord was the Saber-tooth tiger, and I didn't want to steal the Pterodactyl from Kira."

"Way to honor your friends." Conner remarked and Tommy nodded.

"Alright, let's get out there and kick some monster butt." Tarona said.

With that the rangers mounted their cycles and ATVs (With Tarona riding with Tommy again) then headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long, but was on vacation and had to get back in my element. So on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

In Reefside, the monster was destroying anything and everything in his path. As the citizens of the city ran, the bear looking creature created a cannon from its back and started blasting fire everywhere; then it switched and was creating wind tunnels. Just as it started creating small tidal waves; the rangers arrived and were ready with their weapons.

Tarona didn't have a weapon at first but her belt buckle started to glow and four things came out. Two went to her hands and two attached to the soles of her boots with something sticking out from the toes. As she looked, she saw that they were claws, and she smiled within her helmet.

"Alright guys, you know the drill." Conner said, and with that, they went to work at fighting this creature.

"Bearinator will defeat you." The monster said, and this actually had Conner laughing.

"Oh, great; is Mesagog running out of ideas." The leader of the rangers said; but this caused him to lose focus and he got grabbed by the front of his suit and thrown back about fifty feet.

"Conner!" Ethan and Kira cried out as they backed away from the fight.

"You three check on him, we've got this." Tarona remarked as she was really doing some damage with her Dino Thunder weapon.

"Dr. O?" Trent asked; he trusted Tarona to a degree, but he wanted to make sure the siblings would be alright.

"Go, Tarona's right." Tommy said.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching nearby, and waiting for his chance to strike. Trent made his way over, but just as Tarona and Tommy were about to deal an unusual combo; the monster knocked them back…and far apart; then went after the preoccupied teens.

Tarona and Tommy recovered at the same time, but the Black Ranger was soon engaged in another fight as his rival came out of the shadows. Tarona saw this going on, but she knew her brother could handle Zeltrex, so she went to protect the teen rangers.

The new Purple Ranger attacked Bearinator and she was keeping him back, but after a strong attack with her tiger claws…the creature turned around and the cannon appeared and it quickly fired what looked like purple lightning. Tarona was ready as it came at her, but her special fire power was no use as the lightning hit her arm, but it seemed to move to her morpher, then a pain came over her as the lightning spread back out over her body.

It stopped and she seemed alright, but she didn't move for a moment.

"Tarona?" the teens asked.

"I'm alright…I think." Tarona remarked, then she went back to fighting the monster.

What they didn't know what that this monster had just served its purpose, so it was time for it to give in and get destroyed. Tarona went at it with the ferocity of a tiger itself and soon enough her power attack with her tiger claws gave the perfect force to destroy the creature. She then went over to the teen rangers.

"We better go help Dr. O…something's not right, two monsters in a row not going super-sized; Mesagog's up to something." Trent said.

The others didn't say anything as they went to find their mentor. Before Tarona took off after her new friends/allies…the visor of her helmet flashed red for a split second then she ran off to help her brother.

It wasn't long before they found Tommy and Zeltrex fighting as hard as they could, but neither one was backing down. Tommy was starting to slow in his moves and Zeltrex could see it. Just as he kicked Tommy back; Zeltrex saw the other rangers, which meant that the monster was destroyed.

"This will be over with sooner than you think, Black Ranger." Zeltrex stated and once again disappeared within an invisaportal.

"What did he mean by that?" Tommy asked himself, but then he saw the others coming his way so he met up with them.

"We all agree that something's not right here; two monsters in a row not supersizing..." Conner remarked.

"Mesagog's defiantly up to something." Tommy said with a serious tone in his voice. "It's not like him to leave his creations alone after their initial defeat."

"Let's head back." Tarona remarked.

The rangers agreed and headed to their vehicles. As Tarona climbed on behind her brother, her visor once again flashed red, but it lasted a bit longer this time before fading. The vehicles took off and the Dino Thunder rangers were heading back to base.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Mesagog's Main Room

He was not impressed; Luthor's evil ninja magic should have worked instantly, but Tarona left with the rangers and didn't return with Zeltrex like he had thought would happen. The lead villain was going to punish Zeltrex fiercely for not bringing back his new follower…that is if Zeltrex would ever show himself.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Dino Thunder Base; Ten Minutes Later

Hayley was at the computer keeping an eye out for any other disturbances, and it was just then that the rangers' vehicles entered the base. The rangers disembarked and Hayley stood up to greet them, but as she looked at Tarona, she could tell that something was wrong.

"Tarona, are you alright?" Hayley asked.

The Dino Thunder purple ranger didn't say anything and Hayley's question had the rangers curious.

"Tarona?" Tommy asked as he got closer to his sister.

"Looks like this will be fast." Tarona said, but her voice wasn't the sweet one her brother knew, there was a darkness to it.

She created her fire sword and went right for Tommy who, along with the teens, had not yet demorphed.

The two were going at it; but Tommy was only being defensive as he didn't know what was wrong with Tarona. As she swung her fire sword at him, Tommy saw that her black visor was now glowing red.

"What's wrong, brother; afraid you'll hurt me….you're weaker than I thought." Tarona said in the same dark voice from before as Tommy blocked her sword with his Braciostaff.

"You know I won't fight you; not to my full potential." Tommy said as he pushed her back.

"Zordon was wrong to let you lead the rangers when you returned as the White ranger." Tarona remarked.

"Whatever happened, we can help you."

"You think I WANT your help. Mesagog's right; the gems are his, and he will get them." Tarona said as she continued to fight with her brother.

"Enough of this; you want to fight me, fine; but let's take this outside. Braciostaff wind strike." Tommy said as he set his weapon to the correct element and blasted his sister out of the base and into the nearby woods.

The Oliver siblings were quick to return to fighting, but Tommy still wasn't using his full potential in the fight. Tarona was really going all out, even using some samurai ranger techniques she picked up from Cam. Tommy couldn't keep up and was getting hit with every attack his sister used. Tarona's last attack was right out of Tommy and Jason's combo book, and the strong kick sent her brother far away from her and into a huge boulder right near the entrance to the base.

"You should have fought with everything you have; we will meet again….brother." Tarona said, and with that she created a fire around her and vanished.

Tommy weakly stood up and was panting hard. The other rangers and Hayley came outside and were at his side quickly.

"Something happened to her in that fight…." Kira started. "Wait, that purple lightning; I remember Luthor used that same kind of energy."

"Hayley, call the Wind…" Tommy started to say, but a pain started filling his torso and he couldn't finish his sentence.

"We'll help him back in, Hayley, you call Cam." Conner said.

Hayley nodded and ran back inside while Ethan and Trent were on each side of Tommy and helped him back into the base under his home.

"Do you think Luthor's back….again?" Conner asked Kira.

"Either that, or Mesagog found a way to use his energy." Kira stated.

"If that's so, I'm sure Cam will have a way to help her." Conner said, and with that, the two followed their teammates inside.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Mesagog's Lair

He saw that Tarona was alone, and after witnessing her fight the Black ranger, he knew that she was now evil.

"Elsa; why don't you go escort your protégé back here." Mesagog stated and with that Elsa wasted no time as she smiled before leaving through an invisaportal. "Be lucky I do not punish you for not grabbing her earlier."

"I am sorry, Master." Zeltrex said as he remained behind.

"Leave me….or face my wrath." Mesagog remarked, and his voice showed that he meant business.

Zeltrex followed his master's advice and left the room. Once he was in a quiet space, the second in command let out a frustrated scream. "I will NOT let Dr. Oliver's sister replace me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long, but Halloween event on Runescape came then add in double xp weekend toward the end, I was gaining xp like crazy

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Reefside City Limits, Ten Minutes Later

Tarona stood right at the city limits near the warehouse district, and was ready to attack the city; but she was soon stopped as she heard a familiar sound behind her.

"So, he sent you instead of Zeltrex…huh?" Tarona remarked.

"My master was disappointed that you didn't return with my associate."

"I'm sure, so you here to take me?" Tarona asked.

"Yes; I'm Elsa, but how about you meet your new Master before you start helping destroy the city?" Elsa told the girl before her.

Tarona shrugged. "Whatever lets me destroy things faster."

With that Elsa walked over to Tarona and the two disappeared within an invisaportal.

Dino Thunder Base; Same Time

It took time, but Hayley was able to get ahold of Cameron Watanabe.

"Hayley; this must have something to do with ninjas if your calling me." Cam said.

"The Dino Thunder Rangers have another evil ranger problem." Hayley responded.

"Please tell me that it's not my team." Cam remarked with a sigh.

"No, but you do know her….it's Tarona Oliver." Hayley answered.

"Oh great, so you think Luthor's back…again?" Cam responded.

"Either that or somehow Mesagog's found a way to use Luthor's dark ninja energy. Are Shane, Tori, or Dustin around?"

"You think it's the same energy that Luthor used on them; I'll see if I can find any of them, they're out with their students right now. If I find one, we'll be there soon." Cam stated.

"Alright, but be careful, Tarona's pretty powerful….and relentless; she broke one of Dr. O's ribs." Ethan said as he was behind Hayley.

"Isn't the black ranger there her brother?" Cam asked, shocked at the news.

"Yea; but Mesagog had a creature do something to her; she's not in her right mind." Conner said as he was beside Ethan.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Cam out." With that, the call was ended and the rangers were really worried.

Haley didn't say anything as she got up and went over to the medical table that Tommy was laying on. "You taught her a lot, Tommy."

"Wasn't just me, she learned from all of us originals, and it looks like the Wind Ninja Academy boosted her training to the next level." Tommy remarked, but the rangers and Haley heard the pain in his voice.

"Let's get your ribs wrapped." Hayley stated, and with that Tommy pulled off his shirt.

The rangers gasped when they saw bruises already forming on their mentor's body. Haley started pulling out Ace bandages and ointment for the few small cuts he had.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Blue Bay Harbor

Within a secret area on the outskirts of the city, three people were being attacked. The fight was quick and the three being attacked used the powers of air, water and earth to defeat their enemies.

The three then stood before the defeated and they stood up, but did not try to attack.

"I see that you took my advice about your devotion to ninja training. We will meet again on our regular day; class dismissed." The one in the ninja suit with red lining said and it wasn't long before the ninja students were off.

"It's good to be back home, so what's next?" The only girl, who had blue on her suit, questioned.

"Well Tori; Dustin and I have to help out the advanced air and earth ninjas." The one with red on said.

"Oh yea, thanks for reminding me, Shane." Tori said, having forgotten about training the advanced water ninjas.

"Shane, Tori, Dustin; I'm glad I caught up with you." A voice said as the three turned.

"What's up, Cyber Cam?" Dustin (Yellow stripes on his suit) asked.

"Why do you always do that, Dustin; I haven't been able to fix him since Luthor put that virus in him." The person said.

"You don't usually come out this far, what's going on Cam?" Tori asked.

"I just got a call from Hayley in Reefside. Tarona's been turned evil and the Dino Thunder rangers seem to think that Luthor's dark ninja energy is involved somehow." Cam answered.

"We can't all leave." Dustin said.

"I can reschedule my water ninja class, I'm sure Sensei wouldn't mind seeing as it's to help out our friends in Reefside." Tori said.

"Let's go talk to dad and clear it with him." Cam said; and soon enough he and Tori ninja streaked away for the main building to talk to Sensei about the situation.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Mesagog's Island

Tarona was escorted into the main room of the villain's base and Mesagog was sitting on his throne.

"So, this is Dr. Oliver's sister…it's a ….pleasure to meet you." Mesagog remarked.

"So you're Mesagog…why not try to rule the world instead of revert it back to the dinosaur era?" Tarona asked.

"Any fool…especially that idiot Luthor…can try to rule the world, but to revert it back to a simpler time….that takes genius." Mesagog answered as he got out of his seat and started to circle Tarona.

"Genius my foot; if you've been able to keep the white gem, then you'd be part of the way to your plan." Tarona said, and a smirk was hidden by her helmet.

Mesagog didn't try to rein in his temper. "Perhaps you are right...but there is more than...one path to my goal..."

"And that would be?"

"All...in due time..."

"Whatever; so, why ask for me to join you?" Tarona remarked.

"Your skills are different from your brother's. It seems you've had more training than he has."

"Master, we have movement." Zeltrex said, but then he saw Tarona standing there. "YOU."

Zeltrex was ready to fight and he went right after this power ranger that had 'invaded' the base. Before the second in command could reach her, a strange energy hit his head and he was in pain.

"Attack Dr. Oliver's sister again, and you will be in the same shape Luthor is." Mesagog said.

"Bearinator's attack didn't do anything, she's faking." Zeltrex strained to get out.

"It worked alright; by the time we got back to my brother's home I could feel the evil throughout my body." Tarona said as she demorphed.

Mesagog stopped attacking Zeltrex and turned his attention back to his newest lackey. "If I may be so bold….how is it that YOU are a ranger?"

"I had a ranger power back when my brother was one, so when I arrived here, he made me a new morpher." Tarona said, being vague on the details.

"Why don't you take some time to…tour the base; then when you are ready I will send you back to Reefside to take down the rangers." Mesagog stated, seeming to show some favoritism toward the newest evil ranger. "Oh….before you go; I should know your first name."

"Tarona." She said, and with that she headed out of the room.

Zeltrex was still angry and he left the room in a huff. Elsa had seen this as Mesagog turned his attention back to his collection of parts for monsters to plan his next move, so she went off to track down Zeltrex and found him.

"You really think you can just attack her like that; this is part of the Master's plan." Elsa said, somewhat hissing at her fellow general.

"I dealt with it enough when Mercer's son was the working on our side, but this is ridiculous. I'm going to make sure this time to take out the evil ranger." Zeltrex said.

Elsa was getting mad; but she knew that this would be fun to watch. "Fine, you want to try and destroy her, I won't stop you, but remember what Mesagog said." With that, Elsa headed out and left Zeltrex to stew on what he was going to do. "Either way, I get to enjoy myself."

Outskirts of Reefside; Ten Minutes Later

Thanks to Cam's teleportation system, he and Tori were right by Tommy's house and so they walked over to a covered hole and jumped in after Cam lifted up the wooden cover. They made their way to the Ops room and were met by six worried faces.

"Wish we were meeting under better circumstances….so what happened?" Cam asked.

"We were fighting one of Mesagog's latest annoyances, and this one really gave us a run for our money. Tarona blocked a lightning attack from it and she seemed to be alright, but when we got back to base….she attacked Dr. O." Conner told Cam and Tori.

"This energy didn't happen to be like a pale purple…..did it?" Tori asked; knowing what Cam had told her about the delimma.

"Actually, come to think of it….yea; it was pale purple." Trent said as he thought back to when Bearinator attacked.

"Hayley, any chance you have footage of the fight?" Cam asked, knowing that Hayley was the team's genius.

"Sure, and I'll get to that point in battle." Hayley said as she ran to the computer and started typing.

"Hey, how come you guys didn't mention Tarona?" Ethan asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"When she first came to the Wind Ninja Academy, she asked that we never mention she was there; we didn't know who she was, but her fighting style was unlike anything we had seen." Cam told the Blue Dino Thunder ranger.

It didn't take long to pull up the footage and that confirmed Cam's thoughts, she had definatly been turned evil using Luthor's dark ninja powers.

"Do you know her story?" Tommy asked, his voice still showing pain.

"We know bits of it; but she's a friend to us, so we're here to help. Shane and Dustin didn't want to leave their students, but I rescheduled my class." Tori remarked.

"I think we taught her too much; she said that you were the best fighter she'd ever seen." Cam remarked as he saw Tommy's bruises that were not covered by the wrap around his chest.

"Out of all the rangers she's been around…I'm sure none of them reached my level. She said she trained with every group she helped. I don't have that kind of training, even though I am a high level belt." Tommy said.

"I guess we taught a bit more than she needed." Tori remarked, sorry that some skills she had taught Tarona were used against her own brother.

"Don't beat yourself up, Tori; I'm glad she has so many skills, but Mesagog's going to pay for turning her against me."

"You seem to know a lot more about evil rangers than just your experience against me Shane and Dustin." Tori stated.

"I was evil at one point, but that's just the tip of the iceberg." Trent remarked.

Tommy took a deep breath and let it out. "I was the first evil ranger in history."

Tori and Cam were shocked, but they knew Tommy was going to give a bit more info.

"Rita Repulsa, a villain that had been locked away for ten thousand years, used the sixth power coin to make me her slave and I was even willing to destroy my friends. Tarona saw this when she was just 10. After I found out she was my sister; I never wanted to hurt her again."

"You're saying you hurt her while you were the evil ranger?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Tommy's voice conveyed regret and sadness at the fact.

"That's why you didn't fight back with EVERYTHING you had." Ethan stated, thinking about what his mentor/fellow ranger had said.

"If we can't find a way to save her….then I'll have no choice." Tommy stated with determination in his voice as well as sadness.

"We'll find a way." Conner remarked.

"Cam and I are here to help." Tori offered.

"Thanks guys." Tommy said, and with that he headed out to clear his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The rangers couldn't believe it…Tommy had hurt his little sister while he was evil.

"I'm sure she understood, I mean you were under that spell right?" Kira asked.

"After I was saved from Prince Gasket, she told me that we were siblings, and I apologized the moment I remember hurting her back at the Command Center." Tommy said.

"Blake and Hunter were the same way, but it wasn't a spell that turned them. Luthor told them that my father killed their adopted parents." Cam said.

"Villains always deal low blows." Conner remarked.

"Here's a surprise for you….Luthor is my uncle." Cam added to the pool of surprises.

The rangers were shocked and Tori had an idea to change the mood in the room. "We all choose our own path, and Luthor thought he was going to rule the world, well we showed him. Tarona's a kind spirit, but she's been corrupted."

Tommy had a very small smile on his face as he looked at the only girl ninja storm ranger. "Thanks Tori."

Tori smiled back and the rangers started talking strategy.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Mesagog's Island

Zeltrex had been keeping an eye on a demorphed Tarona while she roamed around. He hated the fact that Dr. Oliver's sister was there, but he hated it even more that Mesagog brought her here destroy the rangers.

"I will stop her from taking my glory." Zeltrex said to himself.

Tarona stopped and seemed to turn her head in his direction. "Really, you want to try to stop me….well good luck with that."

"Do not think that you will come out of this alive…brat." Zeltrex remarked and he raised his sword as he ran toward her.

Tarona dodged the sword and was quick to kick him in the stomach. As he started to regain his focus, the newest addition to Mesagog's evil empire was coming at him with a kick, but it was a quick move as she feinted and turned her body just a bit and kicked with the same leg that Zeltrex though she was the first time.

Before Tarona could land another kick, she felt her leg get caught, and she was thrown right out a nearby window. Zeltrex jumped through the same window and was close to where Tarona had landed. She started to get up but Zeltrex stomped on her back; and was keeping her pinned on her stomach.

"You're weak; I can't see why Lord Mesagog wants you around." Zeltrex said as he put more pressure on her back.

"Then you're denser than I thought. You don't get it….with me around; Tommy wouldn't dare fight at his peak. The others have just met me, but they wouldn't fight someone that Tommy cared so much about." Tarona remarked as she pushed up with all her strength then helicoptered her legs and Zeltrex was thrown off by this disarming spin. He backed away and Tarona got up…ready for more.

Zeltrex came in close and Tarona leg swiped him….then as he tried to get up she kicked one leg all the way back, caught it then released it with all the built up force behind it. Zeltrex was knocked out and Tarona grabbed him then activated an invisaportal to return inside.

She was going to bring Zeltrex to Mesagog for punishment, but as she was about to turn the corner to his throne room she heard a noise and looked into the room. Mesagog was glowing and seemed to be changing. When the transformation was done, Tarona recognized the human in the room…..Anton Mercer. Deciding that Zeltrex had been beaten up enough for the moment she left Mercer to his own 'demons' and also left the second in command where she dropped him.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Reefside, Four Hours Later

The rangers had tried so hard to figure out something and even came up with a few plans but they had to try and get their minds off of recent events. Cam stayed behind to work with Hayley on simulations for their plans. Conner went to the soccer fields to blow off some steam and Ethan was at Cyber space killing it in an online game. The girl rangers went to hang out together and Tommy was in his personal gym working out.

This left Trent to get some peace and quiet so he went to the lake to work on a new drawing. He started with eyes, and the longer he sat there the more the picture started to take shape. He may like Kira, but this was a drawing of Tori. He wanted to give it to her as thanks for coming to help Dr. Oliver's sister. He was in the zone with his drawing and he didn't even hear the sticks break under the weight of a human coming into the area.

"You really are a traitor, Trent." A voice said.

This caused the White ranger to turn around in shock.

"Didn't think I'd find you huh?" The voice said as someone came out of the nearby woods. "There was one feature that my brother told me about with my new morpher; it can track down any ranger power."

"Tarona, this isn't you. Dr. Oliver said that he hated himself for hurting you when he was evil, don't you feel any of that right now." Trent said, having been in the position Tarona was right now.

"Oh please, you're a disgrace to your father and you shouldn't have left his side." Tarona stated.

This shocked Trent, how did Tarona find out that Anton Mercer was Mesagog? He had to push that aside and help Tarona find her way back to the right side of this fight. "If this is what it takes to help you, then I'll fight."

"And when I defeat you, the white dino gem will be mine." Tarona stated.

"Then I won't lose."

"Dino Thunder; Fire Up."

"White Ranger; Dino Power."

The two of them morphed and the fight started. Trent quickly had his Dragon Sword in his hand and Tarona's Tiger Claws appeared. They were quick to start exchanging blows, but Tarona's speed….along with experience was really giving it to Trent. Just as she started to slash a blow across his chest, Trent blocked it with drago sword. He was able to push her back then, using a move he rarely did….created his light arrows. "Don't make me do this."

"You really think your light arrows can hurt me." Tarona stated, then she started toward him again.

Trent launched the arrows and they hit their mark, but Tarona did not stop. She slashed his chest this time, but it wasn't enough to knock him back and Trent went with a strong roundhouse kick. It hit its mark and Tarona was disoriented. The White Ranger needed to get away so he used one last trick from his evil days. With the speed that having this Dino gem gave him, Trent ran at Tarona with his super speed, and with that he was able to make an X across her chest. As he landed, the X got bigger and exploded.

With Tarona distracted, Trent got out of the area to warn the others. As Tarona recovered from the attack and demorphed, she knew that she would see him again. Hopefully she would fight her brother again as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to make you all wait, but between Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and writer's block...well you get the idea, but now I'm back and ready to finish up.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Mesagog's base, 20 Minutes Later

Mesagog had watched on the screen as Tarona fought Trent...and he was not pleased.

He was pleased because she had not destroyed the White Ranger and retrieved the dino gem that was rightfully his...in his mind anyway. "You have...displeased me, Tarona. You attacked without MY...permission...Why should I spare you my wrath?"

"Oh please, you know that Mercer kept you at bay while his son escaped." Tarona said as she stood before him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Mercer...is an annoyance...at best." Mesagog stood up from his seat and walked around Tarona, studying her as only he could.

"You're weak, and even my brother knows it. It won't be long before he...or even Zeltrex takes you down."

Mesagog had just enough of Tarona's insolence. "Zeltrax is loyal...unlike you..."

"That's not what I heard from Tommy…apparently the only reason he's back right now is because he needs you to survive."

"I'm growing tiresome of your attitude, girl." Mesagog remarked, his anger showing in his raspy voice.

"Guess Luthor's energy also gave me some of his personality and really changed my attitude." Tarona stated as she shrugged.

Mesagog chose that moment to punish Tarona, her head in explosive pain in mere seconds as a strange beam came from Mesagog.

"You will do well to remember that your life...belongs to me now."

"Fine." Tarona said as she fought through the pain to answer her new master.

He gave her a minute's worth of pain before releasing her. "Then...I suggest you...show more loyalty. Or next time...I will not stop."

"Yes...Master." Tarona said….anything to end the pain.

"Now that has been settled...I think it's time to go after your brother. What do you think...dear Tarona?"

"No...I want to save him for last."

"You will do as I say!" Mesagog glared at her.

"Hear me out, wouldn't it be easier to get the original three gems first; then go for the other two." Tarona stated...something inside her telling her to protect her brother.

"Perhaps...however, there are ninjas to deal with first." Mesagog stopped to think on this. "Very well, bring me one of the ninjas...as proof of your loyalty. I will focus on a plan for the first three gems..."

"Very well...do you have a preference of which ninja?"

"The green one. But any will do. Now go."

"Yes, Master."

Mesagog waited until Tarona was gone. "Zeltrax..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"If Tarona fails in bringing me a ninja...eliminate her."

"Yes, my lord." Zeltrex said, and with that he headed out to follow the purple ranger.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Power Rangers Base, Same Time

Trent arrived at the base and Hayley left the computers to check on him as he seemed winded.

"Trent…what happened?"

"Tarona tracked me down, said there was a feature in her morpher that could track down other ranger powers."

Hayley knew that it was a good idea at the time….but now she was regretting that feature. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I was able to keep her at bay; but she's really determined to get the gems. She's almost like I was…well evil wise." There was sympathy in Trent's voice.

"We have to bide our time; Cam and Hayley are working on different scenarios that have plans to save Tarona." A voice said, and the three in the room knew it was the legendary ranger himself.

"Dr. Oliver; she's not scared of anything and took my light arrows and X-attack like they didn't even hit her." Trent stated.

"It's her fire power….both of those attacks create explosions and with her gem ability; she can protect herself from ANY fire." Tommy told the white ranger.

"Have any of those scenarios panned out?" Trent asked the two computer geniuses.

"Not yet; but I know one of them will." Cam said as he finally turned his attention away from the computer.

Just then the girl rangers returned. "Cam, it's time for your daily training. You know Sensei will be mad if you let even one day slip."

"Alright Tori." Cam said as he knew he couldn't win an argument with her, and if Sensei found that that he DID miss his daily training sessions….well punishment at the Wind Ninja Academy could be bad (double training bad).

"Be careful out there, Cam. I can work on the next scenario alone." Hayley said as she switched places with the Ninja Ranger genius.

With that done, Cam and Tori ninja streaked out of the base, and just then Conner and Ethan returned.

"Hard to concentrate?" Tommy asked his students/ranger protégés.

"Kept getting destroyed in Detonation Man….and I wouldn't feel so bad about that…..if I hadn't lost to Devon in the tournament." Ethan remarked.

"Couldn't make ONE goal, and I wasn't even close." Conner answered.

"Well; Tarona seems to be growing more evil…she attacked me." Trent told his fellow rangers.

Conner was the leader of the team, and he had a feeling that what he was about to say would most likely upset his mentor, but he had no choice. "If we can't find a way to save Tarona….then we'll have no choice."

Tommy heard what Conner had said, but he knew there just HAD to be a way to get through to her. "Only as a last resort."

Hayley had been listening while working on the next scenario while the others talked.

PRDTPRDTPRDT

Five Minutes Later; Deep In The Woods

Cam and Tori were really hitting their training hard, and Cam was becoming a strong Samurai warrior.

"I'm so glad that dad let up on his protection." Cam stated as he dodged a water attack from Tori.

"You're his only child and link to your mother; I'm sure he never wants to lose you." Tori remarked as she was hit by a kick to the legs. As she went down, she looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Tori."

"So sweet, but not even Sensei can protect you from my wrath….or that of my master." A voice said, and a fireball soon came toward the two Ninja Rangers.

Tori was quick with her connection to the water around her and was able to put out the fireball. "Tarona, you know this isn't you."

"So what; my master wants me to bring one of you to him; so that's what I'm going to do." Tarona said and with that her bracelet changed into her morpher.

The Ninja Rangers could tell that she was serious, so they were ready to morph as well.

"Dino Thunder; Fire Up." Tarona said then activated the button.

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form." Cam called as he held his Samurai Amulet out.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form." Tori cried and she activated her morpher.

It wasn't long before the three of them were morphed and Tarona went right after them with her Tiger Claws. Cam was quick with his Samurai Saber and caught Tarona's hand claws to block her attack. While the two of them were fighting a battle of strength, Tori was able to pull out her sonic fin and was only going to get Tarona away from Cam.

"Sonic Fin." Tori remarked, and with that a blast of supersonic energy headed right for Tarona and knocked her far away from Cam.

As Tarona stood up after being backed into a nearby tree; something was happening to her, and she had to save Cam. She didn't know how long she'd have to do this, but she had to do it fast. The newest Dino Thunder Ranger ran quickly toward Cam and was able to catch his sword with her hand then pulled the Samurai Ranger closer. When she was in ear shot she was ready to deliver her message. "Switch places with Cyber Cam."

Just as she finished up with the message, she started to turn back into her evil self and for some reason the message she just gave Cam seemed to be gone from her mind. Tori used her Sonic Fin one more time and really pushed Tarona back. The two ninja Storm rangers got close and that's when Cam turned to her.

"Keep her busy, I have to do something." Cam stated.

Tori didn't argue and went right after her friend to give Cam the time he needed, and he ninja streaked away. Tarona was fast, and her tiger claws were really hitting their marks, but soon enough she pulled out her ninja sword and began to ninja streak around Tarona and was giving it her all.

"I'll take the green ranger back to my master and then you all will be destroyed." Tarona said as she was blocked one more time from hitting Tori.

What the blue ninja storm ranger didn't know was that Tarona had a special attack she was saving just for a fight like this. The purple Dino Thunder ranger then kicked up with her left leg and the claws hit Tori's side and an explosion occurred. The ninja ranger was sent flying to the left and right into a tree. As if he planned to return right at this moment, Cam came walking up, but was demorphed.

Tarona then went after him and it didn't take much for her to capture him by trapping his right arm behind his back. "Thought you'd put up more of a fight."

With that said, Tarona and the struggling Green Samurai Ranger vanished within an invisaportal.

"CAM…..no." Tori cried out as she got back to her feet. She had to tell the Dino Thunder rangers what just happened, so she headed back for their base.


End file.
